I Kissed A Boy
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: Kakuzu was the subject of a dare. Hidan was the one being dared. Tayuya had a camera. What do you think happens? Well, let's just say it's very pretty. KakuHida, rated T, may change later on. Probably a oneshot.
1. Sorry, I Was Dared!

**I was listening to Cobra Starship's remix of "I Kissed a Girl" and this popped into my head. I _had _to use it. Please enjoy, my fellow Yaoi fans!**

**Hidan: Why the fuck do I have to be in here?**

**-Sigh- Hidan, shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Hidan: Miamay doesn't own _Naruto_ and if she did all the pairings would be up and there would be awesome yaoi love.**

**Thank you!**

**...**

"Damn it, Tayuya! Why'd you have to drag me along clubbing?" Hidan snarled angrily as a drunk girl grabbed his ass for the eighth time that night.

The pink haired girl smirked and shrugged. "Because I did!" She shouted over the roar of clubbers and the music.

_Yo check it out I've got a plan, here's my intention  
The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation  
It's just what I'm used to, just want to fuck shit up  
I've got my whole damn crew, come on what you gonna do_

Hidan growled and heade over to the bar, pushing passed dancing girls and guys alike.

"Strong one, don't care, make it quick." He snapped at the bartender, a pink haired girl with green eyes. She smirked.

"Gee, have a hemorrhage(sp?)." She started mixing a drink together. He growled for the second time that night and waited impatiently.

"Oi! Jashin freak! Why'd you run off?" Tayuya complained, reclining next to him. He glared daggers at her.

"Because I'm gonna get drunk as fuck and go home."

"Well, fucker. Guess you're not up for the dare I have for you."

Hidan perked up.

"Dare?" He asked. This was one thing he loved.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it_

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it_

"Yeah bitch. See that guy over there? I blackhole dare you to kiss him."

"The fuck? I don't even know him!"

"That's why I made it a blackhole dare. I was afraid you'd back out."

"Bitch, when have I ever backed out of a dare?"

"There's a first time for everything, pansuke **(1)**."

He growled and pushed himself off the chair and sauntered over to the masked guy. He looked like a rat in a tank of snakes, his jade eyes darting all over the place as he tried to excuse himself from the drunk blonde chick hanging over him.

"C'mon, Kuzu-chaann..."

"Look, Ino, I told you. I'm taken." The guy said uncomfortably.

Ino pouted.

"Whoever she is doesn't deserve you! C'mon, Kuzu-chan, I'm experienced!" She pleaded.

Hidan saw his oportunity.

"Problem is, Ino, I'm not a she." He said, sliding an arm around 'Kuzu-chan's' waist and yanking the mask down, planting a passionate kiss on the strangers lips.

_Now you don't even know my name, it doesn't matter  
Don't even front, you've got no game, you're just a sucker  
So what now, I clowned you, and I'm stealing your girl too  
She wants a secure dude, and that's just not you_

Surprisingly the stranger responded. He must have been a better kisser than his ex-boyfriend, Pein, said.

When he pulled away, he almost died from laughter. Ino's face was pure surprise and there was even a blush tainting her porcelain cheeks.

"Oh... Kakuzu, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She bit her lip. "Gomenasaii."

"It's alright, Ino-san. My Kuzu-chan's pretty damn good looking." Hidan smirked as Kakuzu blushed.

"Still... I'm sorry, ah..."

"Hidan."

"Hidan. Right. Well, see you at school, Kuzu-chan." Ino waved and slipped away through the crowd.

"Well, thanks a bunch, Hidan. I really don't like it when she's drunk. She's a great friend, but..." He sighed.

"I know how it goes. Oh, and sorry about the kiss. I was dared by my bitch, Tayuya."

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it_

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it

"Oh. Okay. I was wondering why you'd help a stranger."

"Yeah. Well, later, _Kuzu-chan_." He smirked and sauntered off.

Kakuzu watched him go.

"... I wish I knew him better. He's a great ass kisser." Kakuzu sighed wistfully and headed away through the crowd.

"Well, that was more fun then I thought it would be." Tayuya remarked as he sat down next to her.

"Here, mister. It's on the house, for that awesome as hell kiss." the pink-haired bartender smirked.

"... Right. Thanks, I guess." He said suspiciously.

_Me and my bros that's how we roll, you never know how far we'll go  
I'll grab some junk that I don't own  
And plant one right on him  
You're only here for our amusement_

...

Hidan arrived home, drunker than all fuck.

**_You, Hidan, have mail!_** His computer exclaimed in its automated voice.

"Wha...?" He slurred, looking at the e-mail.

_Oh, Jashin-sama... NO!_

It was a picture of him and Kakuzu kissing.

"DAMN YOU TAYUYA!!!"

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it_

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it

**...**

**Well! That was fun. Ish. I know, I know, it sucks, but it's the... third yaoi I've ever done and probably the best. I kinda want to continue it, but I don't know.**

**Hidan: Jashin, no! What am I gonna do?**

**Kakuzu: Damn that was awesome...**

**... Yeah. Anyway, if I get any reviews I'll continue it, because I really like it. I think it could go places. I dunno. Please review and I'll stay happy and maybe update on "What the Heart Desires"!! En suki otaku (I love you), my dear readers!**


	2. Oh Shit, Shake That Ass!

**Alright, I've decided to continue this story. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I've also decided... well you'll see. **

**Hidan: I don't know what your idea is but please don't, it'll cause me pain.**

**Kakuzu: Yay! I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Oh, you'll like it. DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakuzu: Miamay doesn't own _Naruto_**

**Hidan: And if she did it would be.... horrible.**

**Hey!**

**...**

Hidan woke that morning with the most horrible hangover possible to mankind.

"Urgh...... Man, this is..." His tongue felt thick and fuzzy and his head was splitting- especially when his alarm clock went off at the loudest volume.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!_

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever change  
__This animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame  
This an-i-mal!_

Hidan rolled over and hit the snooze button with a groan.

"Tayuya dammit... I'll hurt you." He mumbled into his arm. Then he sat bolt-upright.

"SCHOOL JASHIN DAMN IT!!!"

...

Hidan ran into the school room, into english with Iruka.

"Sorry I'm late, seriously, my alarm clock..." he trailed off and looked at the empty classroom.

"Oh, Jashin, don't tell me it's Saturday..." he groaned.

"It's not. Unfortunately for you, I'm also lying." A girl's voice behind him said. He turned to see an ivory-skinned girl with black hair and pupilless red eyes.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Out late drinking, totally forgot we had no school. Damn, my hangover..." She mumbled, slumping against the doorframe.

"Same here. I was dragged out by my bitch Tayuya."

She smirked.

"I was dragged out by my friend Sasuke. Poor Kakuzu, though, he's gonna have the worst-"

"Wait, did you say Kakuzu?"

"Yeah, why? Wait, are you Hidan by any chance?"

"Yes... Jashin dammit, what'd he say?"

"..." she smirked and chuckled.

"Nothing bad. Just that you were one hell of a kisser and he wished he knew you better."

Hidan blushed slightly.

"Fuck. Yeah, well... it was a dare." He mumbled.

"I know. He told me. Don't be all embarassed. Jashin." She grinned.

"Jashin? Are you a Jashinist?" He asked, surprised.

"You know it."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Miamay." He took a good look at her. She was wearing deep blue skinnys, a black halter top with fishnet coming from the bottom, fingerless black and white gloves, and purple tennis shoes. Her nails were painted black- no, just a really dark purple. Her eyeliner was on thick, bringing out the red that was her eyes. It looked like she was trying to mask the purple shadows under them. Her hair was down to the small of her back, and she had bangs that went straight across her forehead, shaggy from not being cut in awhile.

"Like what you see?" Her voice startled him out of his thoughts and his ears went red.

"N-no! Jashin, no!" He said, horrified.

"Relax, it was a joke. I know you're gay." She teased, pushing herself off the wall and hoisting her bag up her shoulder. He glared at her.

"Later, Hida-_chan_. See you in school." And she was gone.

...

"I'm telling you, dammit! I've never seen her before! How do you know she goes to our school?" He snapped. Tayuya sighed through the phone.

"Hidan, calm down. She's not an evil ghost come back to haunt you. She hangs with Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, and Kakuzu all the time. They're the emo crowd at school, I'm not surprised you didn't notice them. 'Specially since you're so popular and they're not."

"Great. So on top of kissing a total male stranger, he's also emo and socially unacceptable. Fuck you."

"Hey, you could have backed out."

"Since when have I ever, bitch." It was more a statement than a question.

_Beeep._

Hidan stared at the phone.

_She hung up on me!_

...

School rolled around again, and this time Kakuzu knew something was gonna be different. Now what, he couldn't tell you.

"Dammit, Kakuzu, where do you get your energy?" Sai mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and taking a drink of his blacker than night coffee.

"I didn't stay up all night watching horror movies." came the reply.

"It was a marathon!"

"They were reruns dammit!"

"Gah, fuck you."

"Oi, calm the fuck down. Jashin." Miamay walked into the room and snatched the coffee pot.

"Good morning, Mia-san."

"Mornin', Kuzu-chan."

"Dammit, don't call me that!"

"'Tever, bitch." Miamay slumped over at the table and held her coffee mug in both hands. Kakuzu looked concerned.

"Did you stay up and watch movies too?"

"No. Nightmares."

"Again?" Kakuzu sounded shocked. "The same ones?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Do I smell coffee?" Someone mumbled sleepily. Kakuzu turned his head to see Sasuke and Gaara enter the room, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah. There's plenty." He replied, still looking steadily at the girl. She glared back at him and chugged her coffee.

"I'm going early to school." She said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. Kakuzu stood.

"We'll come."

"We will?" Sai asked incredulously.

"We will." Kakuzu glared at the boy, who gulped and jumped up to get ready.

...

"All I'm saying is, Batman would totally beat Spiderman. It's a fact of life." Sai said.

"No, no, no. Spiderman has fuckin' webs. He would totally beat Batman." Sasuke argued.

"Two words. Body. Armor. Spiderman's webs would not stick to Batman's body armor." Sai replied.

Gaara and Miamay both rolled their eyes and sighed instantaniously.

"Damn it. Find a different argument, this one's old and tired." Kakuzu growled, rubbing his temples.

"I agree." Gaara said. Everyone waited for Miamay's rude, vulgar, damaging-to-pride comment. Instead came:

_Oh shit, shake that ass  
While movin' like a gypsy!  
Stop, whoa, back it up  
Now let me see your hips _swing!

_Oh shit, shake that ass  
While movin' like a gypsy!  
Stop, whoa, back it up  
Now let me see your hips _swing!

_Now drop it low  
And let me see your hips _swing!  
_Down to the floor  
And let me see your hips_ swing!

_Now drop it low  
And let me see your hips_ swing!  
_Down to the floor  
And let me see your hips_ swing!

_Uh-oh, lean back  
Girl you gots a mean rack  
You got a mean ass  
And I really mean that_

_But can't you see that  
I need girl that can move  
Make her hips _swing  
_And look just like you!_

_But can't you see-_

Kakuzu snatched the headphones off the black haired girl's head. She growled and snatched them back.

"Dammit, you'll bust your ears with that noise, girl." Kakuzu said. She smirked.

"Yeah, just like I'm bustin' my eyes with your face."

"Niiice." Sasuke said, impressed.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She returned the earphones to her head.

"Hey, at least she's changed from metal to rap-" Sai began.

_She starts her new diet  
Of liquor and dick!  
Just like Holywood  
But laced in sick!_

_The sun goes down  
And so does she!  
The sun goes down  
And so does she!_

"You were saying?" Kakuzu asked sceptically.

...

"Dammit, I think school's gettin' longer." Gaara muttered as the posse headed out the doors. The others noded in agreement.

"So, we gonna practice today?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not?" Sai replied.

"No can do, guys. We volunteered to help Starbucks today, remember? They're short a few workers and you know how busy Mondays are." Kakuzu broke in.

"Dammit, ruin the fun. Damn moneybags." Gaara grumbled.

"What was that?"

"C'mon, Kuzu-chan. We gots to go." Miamay sauntered on down the sidewalk and the others followed.

_Three... two... one! _everyone thought at the same time.

"I AM NOT 'KUZU-CHAN' DAMMIT!!!"

...

**Okay, then....... the KakuHida meeting will be in the next chappie, I swear to Gaara. I'm just done with typing right now. Just done. DAMMIT I SAID I'M DONE OKAY???**

**Hidan: Okay, I think they fuckin' get it!**

**Kakuzu: Damn...**

**Alright, alright. Anyway, the songs were "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace, "Let me See Your Hips Swing" by Savage and "Pray for Plagues" by Bring Me the Horizon. I strongly recommend all three songs. Oh, but if you're not a big fan of metal, I don't suggest Pray for Plagues. Kay. That's all good. **

**Hidan: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Oh yeah. I added my OC Miamay because.......... I needed a girl and none of the female _Naruto_ characters are awesome enough for what I'ma do. And if you don't like it then....... sux 2 b u. XD**

**Kakuzu: Awright, please review so that she can be caffienated and update faster!**

**Dammit Kuzu-chan where do you get your energy?**


	3. Starbucks vs Rocks Stars

**Well, well. I'm updating. If this doesn't give you a heart attack I dunno what will.**

**Hidan: We meet in this chapter, right?**

**Kakuzu: I hope so!**

**Er.... yeah. Okay then. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned_ Naruto_ would I really be writing a fanfiction?**

**...**

"Come on come on come on come _on!!!" _Miamay shouted, yanking on Kakuzu's hand. He stumbled and almost fell into a puddle.

"Dammit, woman! Slow down!" He growled.

"We have to hurry so that we can practice!"

"..." He growled deep in his throat. Apparently Miamay was oblivious to his threat of maiming and possible death. Unfortunately, the group was on her side, so he pretty much lost. No, I take that back. He lost horribly.

Starbucks came into view and Miamay picked up speed. She was the only one in the group who didn't mind running, as the others thought it would ruin their images.

"You're late!" The owner snapped angrily.

"Fuck you! We don't even fucking wanna be here, you bitch!"

The others sweatdropped. She was also the only one who could cuss out the owner and still be kept on staff. Probably because she could make a mean latte.

"Be that as it may, I need you guys today (dammit rhyme attack!) and you won't escape." The guy really was threatening when he wanted to be. "So go get in your uniforms!"

Miamay gritted her teeth and stomped to the back room to pull on the slut clothes the owner dubbed as a 'uniform'. A black miniskirt and white halter top with black and white lace-up sandals. Gah.

_Dammit, I hope he fucking dies._

Kakuzu drummed his fingers on the countertop while waiting for the first customer of their day.

"Yeah, I'd like a mocha, an iced latte, three black coffees, and two cupuccinos." A bored voice said. He looked up to see non other than... dadadada duh da! Hidan! Hold your applause/rotten tomatoes, please.

"I-uh- yes, r-right away!" he stuttered, escaping to the back room before he could recognize him.

"Damn, Kuzu-chan, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?" Miamay asked, coming out of the room. He tried to stammer a reply but ended up just pointing.

"Wh- oh. _Oh._ I see. Yeah, I'll wait on him for you. What's the order?"

He rattled off the order, slightly hysterically, and she wrote it down before sweeping out and stopping at the counter.

"Alright, it'll be a sec. You're number is 23. Kay? Kay. Buh-bye now."

"Hey, aren't you that Miamay chick from school?"

"Oh, my. You remember me. Joy to the world. Now scat."

"Where's the other guy?"

"Other guy? In the back room." She was starting to get a little pissed off.

"Doing...?"

"That's non of your fucking business, and if you don't get the hell back to your table then I'ma have to kick you out."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"You would. Now scram!" She glared threateningly. He glared back and stomped back to his table.

"What was that all about?" Sasori asked.

"Non of your fucking business, puppet boy."

...

After the episode with Hidan, the day was uneventful. The manager let them go soon after four.

"C'mon, let's go practice!" Miamay pleaded with her friends. Kakuzu eventually relented and they headed to the old garage where the guy, who was an old friend of Miamay's, let them practice.

"Alright, you guys, what song should we do?" She asked, perching cross-legged on the hood of an old car.

"We should do a warm-up, then practice the songs for the party Itachi's throwing." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, okay- wait, he said we could play?" Miamay shouted. He shrugged.

"Not really. But maybe if he hears us play..."

"HOLY JASHIN YES!!!!" She began dancing around.

"Okay, warm up time." Kakuzu said, gently pulling her back to the instruments.

"Alright. It's a me and Miamay warm-up, right?" Gaara asked tonelessly. Sai nodded.

They grabbed their instruments.

Sai- drums, backup male, lyrics

Kakuzu- rhythm guitar, backup male, lyrics

Sasuke- main lyrics, lead electric, backup male

Gaara- Male lead, secondary electric, secondary bassist

Miamay- Female lead, bassist, lyrics

They hooked up the guitars to the amps and got ready to play.

"Wait- what do we play?" Miamay asked. They all looked at each other.

"She's right... we don't _have_ any songs that both of them could sing." Sai said.

"Well, then... we'll just let them warm up separatly." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Okay. What should I sing?" She asked.

"Let's do Girlfriend." Sasuke suggested, flipping his bangs out of his eye.

"I can dig it." She grinned lopsidedly and stood on the top of the car, grasping the mic with both hands.

_Hey hey, you you  
__I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me!  
Hey hey, you you  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
To make you feel alright?_

_And don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too,  
And you know I'm right!_

_She's like, so whatever  
You could do  
So much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Gaara licked his lips and concentrated on the complicated bass parts. He couldn't help but sneak a glance at Miamay as she sang her heart out. She looked so happy. This was her passion, singing and playing with her friends.

_Hey hey, you you  
__I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me!  
Hey hey, you you  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again!_

_(so) So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make the girlfriend **disappear  
**I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again!_

_She's like, so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what every one's talking about!_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me!  
Hey hey, you you  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

_Oh! In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better!  
There's not other, so when's it gonna sink it?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?_

Sai grinned. Miamay was really going at it. She must have practiced earlier that day without them knowing it.

Kakuzu frowned as the electric got more and more complicated. Were these even the right notes?

_Oh! In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better!  
There's not other, so when's it gonna sink it?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me!  
Hey hey, you you  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

The song ended, leaving the group gasping for air in the suddenly stiffling garage.

"Wow, that was great, guys!" Jairya came in.

"Oi! Jaiya-nii! You weren't supposed to be watching!" Miamay hollered, glaring at her half-brother. he shrugged apologetically.

"Just wanted to say, Tsunade's coming by. She's the owner of a huge recording studio and I dropped a hint you guys wanted to sell an album. She said she'd check you guys out." He grinned as the whole lot of them grinned enthusiastically.

"You're kidding, nii-san! You're new girlfriend is a producer!" Sasuke wooped for joy. The other two exchanged high-fives while Gaara just sat with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, not kidding." He grinned hugely. "Oh, but something that might bring you guys down... she wants to hear you guys' new song, "Scandalous" or whatever."

The group suddenly looked dismayed.

"But... that's too new! We'll never be able to-" Kakuzu began.

"We can do it, guys! C'mon, we're a team!" Miamay pleaded. "I've been waiting my whole _life_ for this! Let's just practice it, okay?"

Gaara nodded.

"I say we do it." He said, taking the mic in one hand. Miamay hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Gaara!" She cried. He just shrugged and she hopped off the car and grabbed her bass.

"Alright, blow my mind!" Jairya said. Kakuzu grinned feindishly.

"Be careful what you wish for, gramps."

"FOR THE EIGHTY BAJILLIONTH TIME I AM NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO BE A GRANDPA!"

...

"Tayuya, you're a moron." Hidan said for the eighth time.

"A smart one, at least."

"That made no sense."

"Hidan... you're so... there's not even a word for it!"

"Let's just go to this place you told me about."

"Alright, c'mon. Are they coming?" She indicated to Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and Konan.

"Yes."

"Alright, c'mon."

She led them to an old garage.

"Exactly why are we-"

"Shh. Listen!"

Just as Hidan was about to ask who the heck she was to tell _him_, the mighty and all awesome (and very full of himself) Hidan, to 'shh', he heard an electric guitar start up.

_Sorry_

_S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
I can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous._

S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
I can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous.

_Its time to get a 10, its how far if you bring a friend.  
With them crazy press on nails.  
Uh oh.  
Here's the truth, you're kind of hot.  
But when you open up to talk, I can feel them going soft.  
Uh oh._

Don't ask me to sign your skin.  
Can't you see these little kids?  
And you're the kind of girl to take home to mom, if my momma was dead.  
Yeah.

No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would.  
So hard to be good, it's so hard to be good.

S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
I can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous.

S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
I can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous.

Girl, I dig your fanny pack.  
Riding low behind your back.  
Give them boys a heart attack.  
Uh oh.  
But don't come at me when I am lit.  
Saying you just want to kiss.  
Cause lord only knows where you've been.

Don't ask me to sign your skin.  
I'm honestly not interesting.  
And you're the kind of girl to take home to mom, if my momma was dead.  
Yeah.

No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would.  
So hard to be good, it's so hard to be good.

No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would.  
So hard to be good, it's so hard to be good.

Sai: This is V.I.P. party boys.  
Sasuke: And we've got a few things to say to you nasty, trashy hoe's.  
Kakuzu: Girl, where'd you get your outfit?  
Pick n' Pay?  
Sai: You're momma picked, but she sure didn't pay.  
Miamay: I didn't pay money for my body.  
Sasuke: What are you supposed to be, some sort of Long Island lolita, honey?  
Miamay: Are you sure you're even a woman?  
Kakuzu: Is that a house arrest braclet in your pocket, or do you got a dick like me?

You're the kind of girl to take home to mom, if my momma was dead.  
Yeah.

No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would.  
So hard to be good, its so hard to be good.

No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and i'm drun k.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe i would.  
So hard to be good, its so hard to be good.

S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
I can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous.

S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
I can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous

"Holy crow!" Itachi said with wide eyes. "They're good!"

"No kidding, un! Seriously, what are they called?"

"I don't know. Wait... holy crow!"

"What, Itachi?"

"That's my brother's band!"

"You're kidding me!"

"No! Look, there he is with the lead electric."

"Woah, un! They could rival... Metallica, un!"

"No, they were singing hip-hop. They haven't done any metal, so they can't rival Metallica. Besides, you don't even _listen_ to Metallica." Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara, who pouted.

"Fine! Then they can rival Linkin Park, yeah!"

"Oi, hush up! They're talking!" Hidan whispered.

"So? Nii-san, what'd you think?" Miamay asked, sitting down.

"Holy crap! I was TOTALLY blown away! Tsunade's gonna make you guys an album for sure! That's like, the best thing I've heard since... since... there's nothing better!"

"Oh... stop that. Now you're just making things up." Sai scoffed.

"No, he isn't. I think it's awesome too." Itachi said.

_Wait... Itachi???_ Hidan looked behind him to see that Itachi was gone.

"Aniki **(1)**? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Listening to you play, otouto** (2)**." Itachi grinned as his brother's face lit up.

"ITA-CUTIE!!!" Miamay shrieked, tackling him.

"Mia-youji **(3)**!" Itachi laughed (can you believe this, smiling _and_ laughing in the same chapter? Poor Itachi must be dying a little inside) and hugged her. She grinned.

"Were we really that good, aniki?" She asked. He nodded.

"The others thought so too."

"Others?"

Guiltily, as if they had been caught doing something bad, Hidan, Tayuya, Sasori, Deidara, and Konan came out from their hiding place. Kakuzu's face heated up at the sight of Hidan and he busied himself tying his nonexistant shoe. Too late, Hidan noticed him.

"Hey, Kuzu-chan! How's it going?" He called cheerfully. Kakuzu gulped.

"Erm... just... fine..." He said faintly.

"So. What are you guys called?" Itachi interrupted the heartfelt reunion.

"Uhm... why?" Sai asked.

"Because, I want to spread the word that you're playing at my party."

"WHAT?" Miamay shrieked.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled.

"HOLY CROW!" Sai cried.

"..." Kakuzu coughed.

"So?"

"Uhmm... hang on a sec." Miamay pulled the others into the separate shed.

"What's our name?" She hissed.

"Uhm..." the others looked helplessly around for any inspiration.

"I know!" Kakuzu said suddenly.

"What?"

"We should be called..."

**...**

**Okay! Voting time!**

**1. "... The Resurected." Kakuzu finished, and they play at Itachi's party and are a big hit. Hidan kisses Kakuzu again by accident and Tayuya meets a new boy.**

**2. "... Pins and Needles." Kakuzu says. They play at Itachi's party and, despite the stupid name, are a hit. Tayuya hooks up with a guy and Hidan is flirted with, making Kakuzu jealous to the point where he punches the guy.**

**3. "... Our Hopeless Addiction." He said. They play at Itachi's party and are such a hit that Tsunade signs a record on the spot and they enter Battle of the Bands. Miamay writes a song for Sasori and Deidara hoping to get them together and Hidan starts paying a lot more attention to Kakuzu. Tayuya hooks up with a guy and something bad happens. (my favorite!)**

**4. A little of all of them (please specify).**

**Haha! In each one Hidan and Kakuzu get a little more romance! And Tayuya gets a boy problem. AND they're a big hit! Well, hopefully I get some more reviews for this story. That's it! Time to be hard on you! If I don't get enough votes I will put this story on hiatus! So there!**

**Songs:**

**Girlfriend, _Avril Lavigne_**

**Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk, _Cobra Starship_**

**(1) older brother**

**(2) younger brother**

**(3) baby**

**I also realize I never told you the meaning of pansuke. It means 'whore' in Japanese. How I love my Japanese dictionary!**

**Please press that little button and review. It'll make me happy. Please?**


	4. Party Time! Part 1

**Alright, so here are the votes!**

**The Resurected: 6 votes**

**Pins and Needles: 15 votes**

**Our Hopeless Addiction: 15 votes**

**A little of all of them: 3 votes**

**There you have it. So, let me work my magic with this and... the next chapter of I Kissed A Boy! QOOOOOO~**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakuzu: Miamay doesn't own Naruto, or any of these songs!**

**Hidan: And if she did, they would all suck ball sack.**

**Fuck you, Hidan.**

...

"... Our Hopeless Addiction." Kakuzu finished. Miamay's eyes lit up.

"That's great!" She shouted.

"Alright, then I guess that's our name." Sasuke said, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice. They ditched the shed and sauntered back to the group.

"Our name is Our Hopeless Addiction." Kakuzu said confidently. Jairya nodded approvingly.

"Our hopless addiction to what?" Tayuya asked.

"To music! Duh!" Miamay shouted.

"Hell yes." Gaara smirked.

"I can dig it." Sai nodded.

"Well, that's what's going on the poster." Itachi said, making some notes on his notepad, then nodding. "See you guys around."

"Yeah, see you guys at the party." Hidan smirked and turned.

"Later, un." Deidara waved.

They all turned and left.

Once they were out of sight, the group started screaming and jumping up and down.

"WE HAVE A GIG! WE HAVE A GIG!!!" Miamay sang, bouncing up and down on the car's hood. Kakuzu had an ear-to-ear grin stretched across his tattooed face, and Sai was (literally) bouncing off the walls.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" Sasuke actually shouted!

"Let's play a song!" Gaara suggested, a grin on his face as will.

Miamay picked up her bass and strummed it a few times.

"What song?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, and who should sing it?" Sai added.

"We have to have a song that Miamay and Gaara can sing." Sasuke pointed out.

"We do." Gaara said. The other guys smacked their foreheads in exsasperation.

"Duh." Kakuzu sighed.

"We do?" Miamay asked, surprised. They all looked at her.

"Aw, you have got to be kidding me. I hate that song." She complained.

"It's the only one we have." Gaara said.

"I'll write a new one." She said stubbornly.

"No." Kakuzu said. "You're outnumbered."

"Damn you all to the darkest pits of hell." She growled.

"Yeah, yeah." _I've heard that before._ Sai thought.

"Alright, let's start then." Miamay sighed, plucking her bass.

"Okay."

_Miamay: Oh...  
Never find a love like this  
Oh...  
Never find a love like this_

We go back so far,  
Swingin in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
Ooh I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude.

That's why you keep on runnin'  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin' back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this

Well this life tried to keep us apart  
You keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
Aren't you glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,  
You're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
Home and lent to sacrifice.

That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
It's not hard to know why  
I keep comin back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this.

Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
You keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
Aren't you glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this.

Gaara: May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
That still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
For you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
Not to make you my wifey,  
Man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
Me and you, we strollin,  
They don't wanna come around.

Mia: Let me hear you say,  
You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this.

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
You keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this,

Oh... Never find a love like this...  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
You keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh... Never find a love like this.  
Oh... Never find a love like this

She drew in a breath and let it out slowely.

"That was great!" Sai said, grinning. "Let's plan the songs we're going to do for the party."

"We've got to do that one." Kakuzu said seriously.

Miamay grumbled but didn't protest.

"We should do Starstrukk," Gaara added.

"And Crushcrushcrush," Sasuke suggested.

"Situations!" Sai said.

"Hell yess!" Gaara said.

"Miamay?" Kakuzu asked.

"I totally want to do Womanizer." She said with a smirk.

"Alright, sounds good." Gaara said.

...  
**Party: T minus three days and counting.**

"Itachi, who are having play at your party?" Temari asked, leaning on her locker.

"It's a local band, Our Hopeless Addiction." Itachi replied, slamming his locker and hoisting his bag higher. Temari nodded thoughtfully.

"Are they good?"

"They're amazing." He said seriously.

"He shits you not!" Hidan appeared out of nowhere. "They freakin' rock my socks!"

"They are good, un. They could make it big." Deidara said, hanging onto his boyfriend, who grinned.

"They are pretty good. Dei-kun's made me promise to buy their first CD." Sasori added. Temari smiled.

"Look, that's the female lead over there." Hidan pointed at Miamay, who was digging through her locker.

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"HEY! YOU WITH THE FACE!" Hidan bellowed in reply.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She slammed her head on the top of her locker, then pulled out and rubbed the sore spot.

"Miamay, come here a minute." Itachi called.

She walked over, grumbling, "You could have come to me. You didn't need to give me a fuckin' concussion."

"This is my younger sister, and the lead singer in the band." Itachi introduced her. She gave a small wave.

"Heya." She said, then turned to Hidan and smacked him.

"Oww! What the hell?"

"You annoy me." She said bluntly, causing the group to laugh.

"Alright, well, time to get to class, yeah." Deidara said as the bell rang.

"Yeah. See ya." She waved and left.

...

**Alright, I'm sick of writing but I want to update. So I'll have to combine it into two chapters. Sorry about this. I have other stuff to do.**

**Song: Love Like This- Natasha Bedingfield feat. Sean Kingston.**

**Hidan: Hurry and update!! PARTY! WOOO!**

**Kakuzu: No, it's Qooo~**

**Hidan: -_- Whatever. Please review!**

**You know you want to.**


End file.
